


Take Them Off

by jooliewrites



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Just Silly Fun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jooliewrites/pseuds/jooliewrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Googly eyes?” Oliver picks up the package and gives Connor a confused glance. “I’m missing the joke.”</p><p>+</p><p>A fluffy/fun Coliver fic about googly eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Them Off

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill originally posted to tumblr from this post. [this post.](http://kid-thor.tumblr.com/post/98925933976/the-only-otp-question-the-matters-is-which-one)
> 
> Hope you enjoy,  
> -Jules xoxo

Connor snorts as he unpacks his suitcase. When did those little monsters have an opportunity to sneak those in?

“What’s so funny?” Oliver asks and Connor glances up. He smiles self-satisfactorily at his boyfriend lounging lazily against the headboard. Oliver’s got a soft smile plastered across his face, his hair’s a mess, and there is a faint mark Connor sucked along his collarbone that Oliver’s absentmindedly running his thumb over. God. Reunion sex is the best. “You were smiling,” Oliver reminds him, pulling Connor back to the present. “What’s so funny?”

“Oh. Nothing.” He tosses the small package over near Oliver’s elbow. “Just these.”

“Googly eyes?” Oliver picks up the package and gives Connor a confused glance. “I’m missing the joke.”

“It was just something the kids and I did all week.” Connor busies himself emptying the suitcase. “It’s some—I don’t know—meme or something they saw online. You put the eyes on things and then they look alive or something.” He grabs his phone to pull up the pictures and kneels on the bed near Oliver to show. “Okay. So, this one we put eyes on all the bad foods in the fridge and now they’re all judging you for eating them.” He swipes to the next picture. “Here we put the eyes on my sister’s iPad so the screen was watching her while she read the romance novels she pretends she’s too good for. This one my nephew put them on a chair for his dad. I’m not really sure where he was going with that one—some were funnier than others.” Connor swipes through the photos. Googly eyes on the TV set. Googly eyes on the spines of books. He risks a glance at Oliver, a little embarrassed. “Maybe you had to be there.”

“You are the sweetest man.” Oliver grabs his chin for a kiss that’s soft and sweet. “I wish I had a fun uncle when I was a kid.”

“You know,” Connor says, resting his head on Oliver’s shoulder as he continues to swipe through the pictures, showing Oliver all the pictures of Connor, his sister, and her kids at the zoo and museums and parks. “They really want to meet you.”

“They do?”

Connor hums in agreement. “I had to promise before I left that next time I’d bring Uncle Oliver too.”

“Really?” Oliver takes the phone Connor hands him. “Uncle Oliver,” he whispers with a note of awe as he keeps looking through the pictures.

Connor kisses Oliver’s shoulder and gets back up, determined this time to actually finish unpacking. Once he finishes looking through the photos, Oliver puts the phone on the end table and gets up. “I’m getting water. You want anything?”

“Power bar.” When Oliver just scoffs, Connor tries again. “Okay, fine, protein shake.” Oliver levels him a look as he pulls on sweats. “What? Another round’s coming up.”

“You’re ridiculous,” is all Oliver says as he heads into the kitchen.

“What?” he calls after Oliver’s back. “I was gone a week. We have a lot to catch up on.”

“Ridiculous!”

Connor just smiles at that and turns back to the task at hand, grabbing the last few things out of the suitcase and throwing them in the laundry basket. There. Done. He puts the suitcase back in the closet and then spots the package of googly eyes still resting on the bed. He tears open the package and puts two of the eyes on his hand, on the edge near the knuckle of his first finger, and tucks his thumb under to make a face. Grabbing his phone off the nightstand he takes a quick picture to send to his sister. _How did these get in here?_ The kids are probably asleep by now but at least it’s something funny she can show them in the morning.

Message sent, Connor sets the phone on the dresser and eyes the eyes on his hand. Looking down at the package still resting innocently on the bed, an almost evil grin spreads across his face as he has the greatest idea ever.

“Okay,” Oliver starts to explain as he comes back in the bedroom a few moments later. “You don’t get a Power Bar but I do have an apple we can share so that’s something—” He stops dead when he looks up to see Connor on the bed. “No.”

“What?” Connor innocently asks, holding out his hands, palms up, as he rests against the headboard. “What’s the matter Oliver?”

“Take those off.”

“What?” Connor looks down. “Oh, you mean these.” He gestures to the two large googly eyes he attached to his nipples.

“Yes. Take them off,” Oliver demands.

“Um…no.”

“Connor.”

“Oliver.”

They stare at each other, neither moving, until Oliver gives up. With a sigh, he turns away to head back into the living room. “I’m watching TV.”

“No.” Connor flies up to chase him out. “You can’t leave Ollie. They are meant to show that I only have eyes for you.”

Oliver darts around the couch and Connor quickly follows. They circle the couch twice before Oliver runs around into the kitchen. Connor follows, easily dodging the apple that is tossed his way, and smiles, almost predatorily, because Oliver is quite conveniently cornered in the kitchen.

Oliver holds out the water glass like a weapon and giggles at how absurd Connor looks, the focused, heated look in his eye contrasting nicely with the eyes stuck to his chest. “Stay back."

“What are you going to do? Pour water on me.” Connor feigns to the right and then plucks the glass out of Oliver’s hand when he leans left. “You already hurled an apple at me.”

“I gently threw it at you,” Oliver defends as he walks backward. “Gently.”

Connor stalks forward until Oliver’s back is against the wall. “Looked like a throw to me.”

“Okay. Okay.” Oliver links his arms around Connor’s neck and tries to look meek, but the effect is ruined by the grin he can’t hold back. “I’m sorry. Show mercy.”

Connor eyes the faint mark on Oliver’s collarbone and pulls his hips close. “Not a chance

 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://ramblesandreblogs.tumblr.com/)


End file.
